Memories of Love, Gone
by lavawings
Summary: Natsu jumps in front of Lucy to protect her from an attack but losses his memory. How does Lucy react? Is Natsu memory loss permanent? If its not permanent then how will he get it back? Find out in my story: Memories of Love, Gone. Rated: M for lemon in chapter 18. Sequel is called Dragon Prophecy. Natsu & Lucy ship. Nalu. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: His Memory is Gone

Chapter 1:

His Memory is Gone

**Lucy Pov.:**

"I'm sorry Lucy," Loke said then he disappeared.

"That was your last spirit," the man with light blue hair and pink eyes said, "Game over Lucy Heartfilia. Prepare yourself for the lost of your memory. Memory Magic: Lost memory!" Then a gold orb built up in his hands and then he shot the orb at me.

"Lucy," Natsu yelled and he jumped in front of me and took the hit .

"No Natsu," I yelled and I ran up to him knelt beside him.

"Lover boy come saves the day," the man said, "Too bad he won't remember, that he loved you when he wakes up."

"He only just told me that he loves me a few days ago," I said and I got back on my feet and ran toward the man, "TELL ME HOW DO I GET HIS MEMORY BACK!"

"Like I'll tell you," he said and he spat on me.

"I guess I'll just have found out on my own because I don't feel like waiting for answer right now," I responded then I gave strong right hook and knocked him out. After that I went back and sat beside Natsu and began to cry.

"Lucy, I'm sorry it took me so long, that wind wizard and earth wizard gave me a lot more trouble than I thought they would," Erza said and she and Happy walked beside me, "Lucy why are you… My god what happen to Natsu?!"

"The memory wizard, he made a gold orb that took away memories and he had targeted me. But Natsu, that idoit jump in front of me and took the hit," I replied through my sobs, "The memory wizard said that he wont remember that he loves me."

"Lucy, are you ok," Happy said and I shook my side to side and continue to sobbed. I saw happy holding back his tears.

"Hey fire bomb, you should have seen me finished that acid wizard," Gray said as he walked over to us and he saw me crying and Natsu passed out, " What happened?"

"Natsu protected Lucy from attack from the memory spell and now he is unconscious and who knows how much he'll remember when he wakes," Erza responded and I put my head on Natsu's chest and I spilled my tears there.

A moment later, Wendy and Carla showed up and Wendy saw me crying and then saw the unconscious Natsu. "What happen to Natsu," Wendy asked and I looked up at Wendy.

"Natsu… He jump in front of me… And he… he got hit by a memory loss magic orb and… And memory wizard… He said that Natsu wouldn't remember that he loved me," I replied as calmly as I could while I sniffled and fought tears.

"I have a healing spell that may help," Wendy responded as she raced to Natsu's head then her hands glowed blue-green light as she worked her magic.

*TIME SKIP 47 minutes later*

"Wendy child, stop you're using too much of your magic," Carla said and Wendy stopped using her magic with a sigh.

"I've been at this for almost an hour and I get so close to breaking the spell but something keeps blocking me," Wendy spoke, "Its not permanent but it will take a long time for his memory to return."

"Maybe when I get back, Levy can help me find a way to speed up the process," I responded and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I'll carry Natsu back," Erza said then she picked up Natsu swung him over her shoulder and walked forward. 'As long as Natsu is alive, I'll be fine,' I thought as Happy helped me get up.

"Come on, Lucy, lets go get our reward and get home," Happy said, I simple nodded and followed Erza. 'Maybe this just nightmare, and any minute now I'll wake up with a cute smiling Natsu saying my name,' I thought but every time I closed my eyes and opened them again, everything was the same and realization that this was real and nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2: What Natsu Remembers

Chapter 2:

What Natsu Remembers

**Natsu Pov.:**

I woke up in a room that I knew was the guild's infirmary with huge headache. I looked to my right and saw a unfamiliar blond girl sitting next stir and open her eyes which were a beautiful chocolate brown. "Natsu, You're awake," she said.

"Who… Who are you," I asked as the blonde frowned at me and I felt a a little ping in my heart.

"Just as I thought. That memory spell wiped your memory cleaned of me ," she said with a sigh and frown, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The master doesn't me tell you anymore information then that." When I heard her name, I had flash back to when I went to Hargeon because of some Kroz's miss leading information and I saw a blurred out image of someone paying for food for me and Happy but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Hey, Natsu, you're awake," Happy said as he sat up from foot of my bed.

"Sure am, buddy," I replied then I patted him on his head.

"I'm happy you remember me," Happy responded with a large smile.

"Why would forget you," I asked with curiosity.

"You got hit by a memory lost spell," Lucy replied then I remember that I jumped into front of a blurry image and got hit by a gold orb.

"Now, I remember but I can't remember why I took the hit when I could have easily dodge it," I said then I saw Lucy frown more and tears nearly fall out of her eyes and I felt the ping in my heart turn into an ache.

"Happy, you go ahead and stay with Natsu. I need to go do something," Lucy said then she quickly walked out.

"Happy, why is Lucy so sad," I asked while heart ached more.

"The master said that we can't tell you anything about Lucy," Happy responded, "I don't know why so don't ask."

"Okay," I replied and I felt tears. 'Why do I feel like crying,' I thought as I went back to sleep.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Lucy, hows Natsu," Lisanna asked.

"He fine expect he doesn't remember me at all," I responded and now I felt the tears spill out of my eyes uncontrollably, "And hurts more than I thought it would."

"Lucy," Levy whispered as she rubbed my back in a comforting way, "Come let's go do some research."

"Ya, the sooner we figure out the fastest way to get Natsu's memory back that better," I responded but the tears still fell as Levy and I left the bar and headed toward the guild's Library.

**Natsu Pov.:**

A moment later, the master walked in with a brown leather book with red heart lock. "Natsu, this Lucy's dairy, she wrote about everything you two did together," the master said and he gave me the book, "Read then tell me what remember when you finish."

"Alright," I responded then I popped it opened. And as I read I got memories that had me at different times looking at a blurred image sometimes smiling at it.

*TIME SKIP 38 minutes later*

I closed the book and looked at the master then he asked, "Do you remember anything about Lucy?"

"Well, at the parts where Lucy said she did something with me, I had blurred image," I replied.

"I see, that explains a lot and it will help with the research that Levy Lucy are doing and Hopefully return Lucy's happiness sooner," the master told me and for some reason my heart did a back flip. 'How can feel this way when I don't even know who Lucy is,' I thought as the master left the room with a smile on his face.

"So you remember everything that happen with Lucy, you just can't remember that it happen that Lucy was there," Happy said.

"Ya, thats sounds right," I responded and nodded my head up and down.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I got some good feed back about my 1st chapter. I hope I get some good feed back on this chapter because I put a lot thought into it even though it's short. So please leave a little review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Memory Magic

Chapter 3:

Dark Memory Magic

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Alright, memories spells," I said aloud as I searched the books shelves.

"Any Luck Lucy," Levy yelled from the other side of the library.

And as if on cue I found three shelves full of books about memory spells and magic. "Found them," I yelled, "Three shelves just like the master said."

"Okay, I'll be right over," Levy said then she ran to the bottom of the ladder, "Alright just throw them down, I'll catch them." Then I throw some books down to Levy.

*TIME SKIP 54 minutes later*

Levy and were on 6th book. "We're not getting any where with," I yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll find the way to break the spell," Levy said softly as she looked at with concern.

"Well, I have some information that might help you," a familiar voice said at the top of the stairs.

"Master," I said in surprise.

"Lucy, I had Natsu read your dairy and he said 'at the parts where Lucy said she did something with me, I had blurred image'," the master said.

"So it's just me he doesn't remember," I responded tears in my eyes.

"WAIT, I read a book that has spell that fits the description," Levy said and put an old blue leather book with red scarlet letter that spelt Dark Memory Magic.

"Well, come on Levy, we don't have all day," I said eagerly as I watched Levy set the book on the table.

Levy smiled a little then open to page 394 and Levy read the page aloud, "The spell is call Lost Memory. The user must focus almost of all his magic on one person so spell holds the image of person whom the caster wants erase the memories of who they once were and the spell takes form as gold orb. Once it hits their intended target, they're memories are sealed away until their true love comes along, and kisses them to break the spell. But if it hits unintended target, then that person forgets the intended target but the seal will disappear over time and on its own."

"I see," I whispered. 'At least the seal will disappear,' I thought.

"It also says that if the unintended target gets kissed by their true lover, the seal will completely disappear," Levy said and she closed the book, "Thats all it says."

"Natsu has forgotten me but he said he loves me and dragons only have one mate for life," I said, "Since he doesn't remember me then I can't help him with true love's kiss." After that, Levy hugged me and I sobbed in her shoulder.

"Lucy, at Natsu will get his memory back," Levy said as she rubbed my back in comforting way.

"Levy, it hurts to see him look at me with blank eye with he sees me," I responded through my sobs, "It kills my heart."

"Lucy, his brain doesn't remember you but maybe his heart does," Levy whispered as she kept rubbing my back.

"Maybe your right, but maybe it's best if I just spend time with him," I said, "Maybe he'll fall in love with again without his memories."

"I'll let you go on a mission with Natsu just go with the whole team Natsu," the master told me and a smile took my face.

"Alright, I'll let Natsu and the others know," I replied then ran out of the Library and went to the infirmary. 'I wonder what kind of mission we will take,' I thought as I opened the doors and headed for the infirmary.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 4 minutes later*

The doors opened and I saw Lucy walk into the infirmary with a smile. "Hey Lucy," I spoke and her smile faded a little but came it back.

"Hey Natsu, the master said that you could go on mission but every member of team Natsu has to go," Lucy replied with bright smile that made my heart sing.

"Thats fine with me," I responded and I smile back at her and her eyes sparked a little and my heart jumped in excitement.

"Alright, come on let's go," Lucy said then I got out of bed and Happy and I followed Lucy out of the room. 'I wonder why heart keeps doing this stuff. I wonder if Lucy is a special to me,' I thought as I walked toward the mission board to pick a mission and Lucy went to talk to Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla.


	4. Chapter 4: His Job Pick and Her Dilemma

Chapter 4:

His Job Pick and Her Dilemma

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes*

"Hey, I think we should do this job," Happy said handing me a flyer that said:

_HELP WANTED:_

_Water Monster attacking town, need wizards to get it out or stop it._

_Town: Wasurenagusa Town_

_Reward: 220,000_

"Thats prefect," I replied then I walked over to Lucy and the others.

"We picked a job," Happy cheered as we walked up to them.

"Thats great, I'll give it to Mirajane," Lucy said as she took the flyer away.

"Okay Lucy," I said with a grin and her smile seem to fade a little before she turn to give Mirajane the flyer.

"So, do you remember anything about Lucy," Wendy asked.

"Nope," I said.

"That explains why you aren't using your nickname for her," Erza responded.

"I had a nickname for Lucy," I replied.

"Yea, you called her Luce," Juvia said as she nodded.

"I wonder why," I spoke.

"Because you're best friends and you," Happy said but Lucy came over and she covered Happy's mouth.

"Happy, the master said that he has to remember on his own," Lucy said and Happy nodded then Lucy moved her hand from Happy's mouth.

"But Lucy, I was only trying to help," Happy responded with a look of guilt, "You know, trying to speed up the process a little."

"Happy, there is only thing that can help speed up the process and it wouldn't help since Natsu doesn't remember it," Lucy said sounding a little sad.

"But Lucy," Happy responded.

"Happy, I need to talk to you in private," Lucy replied then she and happy walked away.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Lucy, what can help Natsu," Happy asked.

"True loves kiss," I answered.

"Then go kiss him and bring his memory back," Happy told me and I shook my head.

"It won't work because Natsu doesn't remember that he loves me," I responded.

"You don't know that unless you try," Happy replied.

"Oh Happy, I wish it worked that way," Lucy said, "Gray suggested the same thing. But think about it, to Natsu I'm stranger now. Would you let a stranger walk up and kiss you?"

"No, I guess not," Happy said sadness in his voice.

I sighed as I said, "Now you where my dilemma is."

"Yea," Happy replied, "I just wish he would remember. I don't like seeing you so sad."

"I know Happy but you'll help me get through this and so will Erza, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, and Carla," I responded and Happy smiled at me.

"Of course I'll help you. Natsu wouldn't like if I didn't," Happy replied as he smiled a bite.

"Thank you, Happy," I said and Happy and I hugged then went back to the others. 'I just hope he'll remember soon because his blank expressions he has when he looks at me kill me,' I thought as I went back.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"So did Mirajane approve the mission," Erza asked.

"Yep, we leave tomorrow morning," Lucy answered, "And yes, we're going take the train."

"Why," Natsu whined.

"Don't worry Natsu, you'll be able to lay your head on lap like you always do," Lucy replied with a smile.

"I always do," I said questionably.

"Yea," Lucy said and her smile turned upside down.

"Hey Lucy, do you want me to walk you home," Gray asked and my heart cringed. 'Oh, why is my heart cringing,' I thought as Gray walked over to Lucy.

"Sure, why not," Lucy replied and she grabbed Gray's hand which made my cringe again.

"No, I'll walk you home," I said and I ran up to them and pulled Lucy's hand out of Gray's.

I saw that Lucy was surprised by actions and to be honest so was I but then she said, "Okay."

"Come on Happy," I said.

"Aye sir," Happy cheered then we left the guild.

*TIME SKIP 8 minutes later*

It felt awkward as Lucy walked on the edge of the river and everyone was being silent and it felt uncomfortable and weird. "Be careful Lucy," a man in a boat shouted.

"Ya, don't want your pretty hair to get messed up," another man in the same boat shouted.

"I will. EEEEKKKK,"Lucy cried as she slipped and started to fall.

"Hold on Lucy," I said then I ran over and I grabbed her hand. Then I pulled her up as I wrapped my arm around her wrist.

After I got Lucy's feet on the ground, she blushed as she said, "Thanks Natsu. We better hurry its getting late. I'll make you guys dinner."

"Okay. Thanks Lucy," I replied with a smile.

"No problem," Lucy responded as we went toward her house and Lucy seemed to be a little happier.


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu's First Memories

Chapter 5:

Natsu's First Memories

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP next 11:36am*

"Aggg… I hate trains," Natsu said with his face was all green because his motion sickness as he leaned his head back against the seat.

"Only it's two more hours till we reach Wasurenagusa," I responded, "You know you are always welcome to lay your head on my lap."

"Why would I do," Natsu asked sounding confused.

"Because you always do and I allowed since you are my best friend," I answered then I smiled at him trying not to give too much information away.

"I wished I remembered you," Natsu responded as he laid his head down on my lap with his trademark smile on his face, "You seem so nice Lucy."

"Thats why you had asked me join to your team," I replied as I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thats sounds like something I would do," Natsu replied as he closed his eyes but then for some reason he quickly reopened them.

**Natsu Pov.:**

_FLASHBACK: _

"_I'm Lucy by the way," a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said._

"_I'm Happy and this is Natsu," Happy said as he pointed at me and I was eating food._

_*TIME SKIP evening*_

"_Oh crap we got to go," I said then I grabbed Lucy's hand and I pulled her away from the fire._

"_Where are we going," Lucy asked._

"_You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail so let's go," I replied with a smile._

"_Alright," Lucy yelled then we ran off._

_*TIME SKIP the next day*_

_I just kicked the monkey in the face and Lucy yelled, "How did you survive?!"_

"_It's all thanks to Happy. Right buddy,"I replied with a smile._

"_Aye," Happy responded with a smile._

"_So you can't handle transport but Happy is okay," Lucy said._

"_Happy is my friend not transport," I yelled then I went back to fighting the monkey._

_*TIME SKIP a few days later*_

"_Okay, I've made up my you're gonna be apart of our team," I said as I stood in Lucy's bed room._

"_Team," Lucy said questionably._

"_Aye," Happy responded, "While we're part of one guild if you come across a difficult mission having a team to do them with makes them easier."_

"_That's a good idea," Lucy said as she fist pumped the air, "Sounds like fun."_

"_Alright then it's been decided," I yelled then I fist pumped the air._

"_Aye," Happy yelled as he also fist pumped the air._

"_Here is our first job," I said then I gave her the flyer and she smiled as she began to read it._

"_Wow 200,000 jewel," Lucy said while she continued to read it, "Blond maid!"_

"_We know a girl with blond hair, don't we Happy," I said with a grin._

"_Aye," Happy responded and he smirked._

"_You tricked me," Lucy yelled then she fell to her knees which made me and Happy laugh._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"I remember," I said and I looked up at Lucy.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"What did you remember," I asked as I watched a golden seal appear on his stomach and one of its symbols disappeared.

"How you became apart of my team," Natsu said, "And how awesome you looked in a maid's uniform."

I blushed a million shades of red as I replied, "You put me up to."

"Whatever you say Luce," Natsu said with a grin while he chuckled.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," I responded as he chuckled then he fell asleep.

"Did you that a symbol on that seal disappear," Wendy said.

"Yea, he is starting get his memories of me back," I responded with a smile. 'Maybe he won't look at with blank expression anymore,' I thought as I ran my fingers throw Natsu's pink locks of hair.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I gave little bites of what Natsu's remembers because if I went into every detail it would a week before I post this chapter. So Natsu remember everything that happened with Lucy up to the end of the Day Break Arc. Anyways, what you do think? Was it awful or awesome or somewhere between. Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	6. Chapter 6: Confused Natsu, More Memories

Chapter 6:

Confused Natsu, More Memories

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 3:07pm*

"Why don't go call out Aquaries," Happy asked.

"Because she on vacation with her boyfriend and I like to stay alive," I replied as I thought of the horrors that mermaid would give if I interrupted her vacation.

"Well then call out Virgo or Loke," Happy responded. 'I was already thinking that,' I thought as I pulled out Loke's key.

"Open gate of the Lion," I yelled then I turned to the side, "LOKE!"

"Hey Lucy," Loke said as he appeared in front of me and he saw Natsu, "So you don't remember Lucy."

"I remember a little," Natsu responded but the water monster jumped out the pound.

"Good, then I can flirt with Lucy and not have to worry about your threats," Loke said and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

But just as Natsu was about to say something, the monster appeared in the mud that we had been waiting at for it to show. "GUYS I NEED HELP," I yelled as I attacked the water monster with my whip and Natsu and Loke's attentions snapped toward the monster.

"Don't worry Beautiful, I'll definitely save you," Loke replied then he started to attack the water monster. 'Damn it, Loke why do you have to be so flirty with me,' I thought as I attack the monster along side him.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Whatever," I responded then my heart cringed but I shrugged it off, "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" 'Agg… What did Loke mean by he can flirt with Lucy and not have to worry about my threats,' I thought as my hand lit ablaze, I swiped at the monster in a claw-like fashion, 'Maybe there was more between us then people are telling me.'

"Ah… Let me go you stupid monster," Lucy yelled then I saw the monster was holding upside down by her leg.

"I'm coming Lucy," Loke said then dashed toward the arm and gave it a good punch but it was enough.

"Try boiling the water," Lucy screamed as the monster swung his arm and Lucy screamed more, "HURRY!" My heart was racing as I saw Lucy in so much trouble.

"What does she… Oh… I get it," I said the cupped my hands around my mouth, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Then I blow out a ball of fire which in turn hit the monster and caused the monster boil and to disappear.

"We heard screaming," Erza said as she, Wendy, Gray, and Carla ran over to us.

"Nothing to worry about, Natsu saved me," Lucy said while got up and dusted off her skirt.

"Thats good so you defeated the monster," Erza asked.

"Yep, it was pretty easy," I replied.

"Oh Lucy," Wendy said as she ran over to Lucy, "You have an acid burn. Let me fix that for you."

Then suddenly I started to have a flashback.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Hurry up and pick a job already," I said to Lucy._

"_Aye," Happy commented._

"_The team is splitting up," Lucy replied as she looked at the mission board._

"_What," I yelled._

"_You only asked me join your team because you needed a blond for the job," Lucy responded as she still searched the job board._

"_What that wasn't the only reason," I replied, "I wanted you to the join my team because you're so nice."_

_*TIME SKIP a few days later*_

"_Welcome home," Happy and I cheered as Lucy walked in and we exercised._

"_Your Sweat stinks," Lucy yelled then she pointed to the door, "Go do your exercise at your own place!"_

"_We brought a pink dumbbell for you," I said and handed her a pink dumbbell, "We need get stronger if we want to defeat Erza and Laxus."_

"_Aye Sir," Happy replied then both of us started to do push ups._

"_I don't care so GO HOME," Lucy yelled._

"_I've made a decision," I said then Happy got the flyer out, "We're ready for an S-class job. We're going S-class!"_

_*TIME SKIP a day or two later*_

"_Thats going leave a big scare," Lucy said as she analyzed Gray's face._

"_I don't care," Gray responded._

"_But its on your face," Lucy replied._

"_I don't care where I get hurt as long as their not invisible," Gray responded._

"_What kind of scars are invisible," I asked._

"_Shut up, I was just trying say something cool so but out," Gray answered._

"_Cool huh," I said then I heard Lucy sigh._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I got some memories," I said.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"What do you remember," I asked as I saw the seal just before it disappeared and I realized that another symbol disappeared.

"The whole thing with Lullaby and whole thing with that S-class mission we stole," Natsu said with a toothy grin.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy's Pain

Chapter 7:

Lucy's Pain

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 12:44pm next day*

"I'm going home," I said to Levy while I saw Natsu and Lisanna get cuddly and I got up, "I need to pay my rent. See you guys tomorrow!"

"See tomorrow, Lucy," a lot of people yelled back as I left the guild.

"Hold up Lucy, I'll go with you," Happy said, "See you later Natsu."

"Thanks Happy," I replied after he caught up with me.

"Lucy," Happy spoke as we walked.

"Natsu, he's kind of cheating on me and doesn't really know it," I responded, "Its makes me so upset and it hurts so damn much." After that, tear spilled out of my eyes and hit the ground.

"Lucy, I wish I could help," Happy replied then he rubbed my shoulder.

"If only he remember that I'm his girlfriend then I wouldn't hurt so much," I responded.

"Maybe you should take a solo mission," Happy suggested and my tears halted.

"Thats a great idea Happy," I said and I smiled, "I'll go on a solo mission tomorrow." Then I ran off toward my apartment.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"I wonder whats wrong with Lucy," I spoke with cinfusion.

"Lucy must be having harder time with Natsu's memory lost then she lead us to believe," I over heard Mirajane whisper to Levy.

Levy nodded as I heard her say, "Ya, only a few days ago they confessed to each and they were suppose to do the dragon slayer you-know-what when they got back from that mission. But since Natsu can't remember that he confessed, they can't do that."

"I feel so bad for Lucy, she must be going through a lot pain but she would never show it," I heard Mirajane reply.

"Ya, but she doesn't want Natsu to worry," I heard Levy respond.

"Ya, Natsu is probably listening to us right now and will probably go and confont Lucy right," I heard Mirajane say.

"Yep," I heard Levy say then they broke out into giggles. 'Damn right I'm going to confont her about it,' I thought as I got up and I walked out of the guild while Mirajane stopped their laughter and they watched me walked out.

*TIME SKIP 10minutes later*

I walked up to Lucy's apartment and I heard Lucy sobbing as Happy said, "There, There, Lucy. I promised I'll help you throw this. I'm here for you Lucy."

"I know," Lucy replied as she sobbed.

"I'm sure he'll remember soon," Happy replied.

I took a deep breath then I knocked on the door. "Who is it," Lucy asked while she tried to the fact that she had cried.

"Its Natsu," I replied, "Can I come in?"

"Actually, this bad time so no," Lucy responded and her voice cracked a little.

"Lucy, I want to help," I said, "Please let me in."

"No, go away," Lucy yelled. 'Alright, Lucy, if thats how its got to be then I'll do it the hard way,' I thought as I walked away from the door and went to the window and bragged in.

"Lucy, I want to help you, please," I said as I walked up to her as she sobbed into her pillow and Happy patted her on the shoulder.

"Natsu, you can't make better. Cuz it will only get worst if you try to help," Lucy replied and she sobbed hard into her pillow.

"At least tell me why you left the guild," I responded.

"To pay my rent," Lucy said and continued to sob into her pillow.

"Thats not the only reason," I replied, "Lucy, there is more so tell me."

"NO," Lucy yelled while she cried even harder.

"Lucy," I said then I put my hand on her shoulder, "Please tell me, I don't why know why but it feels like someone is putting needles in heart when I see you crying like this."

**Lucy Pov.:**

'He is really that bothered by this. Maybe Levy was right, his brain doesn't remember but his heart may,' I thought as my blood-shot eyes looked into Natsu's sad eyes. "I left mainly because seeing you cuddling Lisanna the way you were made me very upset," I said and I saw the shock look on his face.

"Why would that make you upset," Natsu asked.

"You'll have to remember who I am to you on your own," I replied, "But for now, you can hold me until I feel better." A moment later, I felt Natsu's strong warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to him. 'I wish I could tell him that he is my boyfriend but he has to remember that on his own," I thought as drifted asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy's Solo Mission

Chapter 8:

Lucy's Solo Mission

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 6:57am*

I woke up to see Natsu asleep next to me and Happy asleep on my feet. I tried to get up without waking anyone but I was unsuccessful since Happy's eyes opened and said, "Morning Lucy."

"Morning Happy, I was going to get ready to go to the guild to pick out a solo mission. I'm going to get ready," I said then I got some clothes.

"Okay," Happy replied as I walked into the shower.

*TIME SKIP 17 minutes later*

"See you later, Happy and tell Natsu I said bye when he wakes up," I told him and he nodded as I left my apartment. 'I don't want Natsu to try to stop me so I let him sleep,' I thought while I walked toward the guild, 'I just need a little space.'

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

I walked into the guild and Mirajane said, "Morning Lucy, you're early."

"Well, Natsu spent the night at my apartment and I wanted to get out before he could stop me from taking a solo mission," I replied and Marijane looked at with surprise.

"A solo mission," Mirajane responded in a questionable tone.

"Yeah, a lot has happen to me, I just need sometime to myself," I replied as I looked up and down the mission board.

"Well, before you leave would you like breakfast," Mirajane said.

"Yeah, that would be great," I replied

*TIME SKIP 6 minutes later*

"Lucy, your breakfast is ready," Mirajane told me as I saw the prefect job.

_Help wanted:_

_Job: Help protecting some important research on the power of the Mystic Forest of Fiore._

_Reward: 150,000 jewels._

_Number of wizards: at least one._

"Good because I just found my prefect job," I replied then I pulled the flyer down and skipped over Mirajane and gave her the flyer.

"Oh, this looks a good," Mirajane said as she took the flyer and went to books to write that I was taking the mission.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 8:23am*

"Morning Lucy," I said then I looked around for the blonde but there was no sign of her.

"Lucy left a little over an hour ago," Happy said as he floated into the room.

"Okay, let's go to the guild," I said as I put on my single sleeved waist coat and scarf.

"Aye sir," Happy cheered then we walked out of Lucy's apartment.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

I walked into the guild and I heard Mirajane say, "Good morning, Natsu."

"Morning, Mira," I replied then I stopped in my tracks as I had more memories.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I heard whispers and people mumbles as Erza dragged me through the streets of Mongolia. "Something Happen to the guild," Erza asked as we got closer than everyone stopped as we saw the guild. It was a wreck._

"_Our guild," Lucy whispered as Erza let go of me and I stood up._

"_What happen," Gray whispered, we all had shocked looks on our faces._

"_Who would," I spoke and I tightened my fist._

_*TIME SKIP the next day*_

"_NATSU," Lucy yelled as she fell off the tower and I ran to catch her._

"_LUCY," I yelled and I caught her._

"_There are Lucys falling from the sky," Happy said._

"_This is absurd," I said as Lucy breast's covered my month._

"_I knew it," Lucy said, "I knew I heard you."_

_After Lucy got off me, I asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Lucy didn't look at me as she replied, "Yea sort of…"_

"_Great then let' head back to the guild now," Happy responded as I got up._

"_Huh? We're at their headquarters so why don't we take them down now," I said._

"_Erza told as to retreat," Happy responded._

"_She is just scared! I'm not scared of those guys," I yelled._

"_But the master is seriously injured," Happy replied._

"_We'll just have to avenge Gramps," I responded. As Happy and I continued to argue, I smelt salt and I looked at Lucy._

"_Sorry," Lucy said, "I'm sorry… It's all my fault… But I… Still want to stay in the guild… I love Fairy Tail!" _

_*TIME SKIP a day or two after that*_

"_NATSU," Lucy yelled with happiness in voice as I came in with my body on fire._

"_How dare you hurt one of my friends," I said as Happy went to help Lucy and I attacked Gajeel. _

"_I never seen Natsu like this," Lucy said._

"_Same here," Happy responded and fought Gajeel for hurting Lucy._

_*TIME SKIP a week or so later*_

"_Lucy/Luce," Erza, Gray, Happy and I yelled as we ran up to her._

"_What are you doing there," Lucy asked ._

"_We thought you were leaving the guild forever," Happy said as he sobbed into Lucy's chest._

"_So this is mom's grave," Gray asked._

"_Yup," Lucy responded, "And I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you worried._

_*TIME SKIP some time with in the next few days*_

"_You're a stella spirit," I said to Loke._

"_Yeah, pretty much," Loke replied._

"_I never notice at all," Gray responded._

"_Hey, you're not a horse or a cow or anything," I said._

"_You've seen Virgo before," Loke replied, "She looks like a person right?"_

"_No… I've seen her turn into gorilla," I responded._

"_True enough," Loke said._

"_Loke's the loin spirit," Lucy commented._

"_Loin," I yelled in surprise._

"_A line that's like a grown up cat," Happy asked._

"_Yap, that's right," Loke responded._

"_No, that's not it at all," Lucy yelled._

"_Aww that's cool," Happy said._

"_Anyways, is it okay for you to just carry on as you've been doing up until now," Gray asked._

"_Nope, now that Lucy is my owner. I'm going to do everything I can to protect her," Loke responded then went over to her and picked her up, "Speaking of her, let's go talk about our plans for the future."_

"_Hey! Put me down," Lucy yelled._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Hey, Natsu are you okay," Happy asked.

"Yea, I remember Lucy during the Phantom Lord stuff and the whole thing with Loke," I responded, "Speaking of Lucy, where is she?"

"Natsu, Lucy took a Solo mission," Mirajane replied.

"What," I yelled and my heart was ready to jump out of my chest.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Over a thousand words. Well, Now Natsu remember everything with Lucy just before tower of heaven stuff. That was a lot of typing and I wouldn't be surprise if their were a few grammar and spelling mistakes. I not very good with spelling and grammar, I'm better with plot and story line. My deepest apologizes on my poor grammar and spelling. Anyways, tell me how I did on this chapter in a review, please! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

From,

Lavawings


	9. Chapter 9: Cana's Reading & Lucy's Dream

Chapter 9:

Cana's Reading and Lucy's Dream

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Why did she go on a Solo mission," I asked.

Levy stood up and spoke, "I know Lucy pretty well. I think she took the Solo mission to try to clear her head, get some anger out, and try to get handle on her problems. Right now, she wants to be alone."

"She'll be gone for a week at most," Mirajane said, "I'm sure she'll be fine. She is as brave and stubborn as you, Natsu." I felt like someone was squeezing my heart.

"Maybe Natsu should go after Lucy," Cana said still sober.

"Why whats wrong," Lisanna asked.

"I've done a reading on Lucy and I get two results," Cana replied.

"What kind of results," I asked.

"One is a safe return," Cana said and hesitated for moment which cause a lump in my throat, "And the other is death. The one with a safe return, Natsu is involved. The one with death, Lucy is alone."

"Then Happy and I'll go after her and make sure her death doesn't happen," I replied but just as I was about to leave when my stomach growled.

"How about we get some food first," Mirajane said.

"Alright but after that Happy and I leave," I responded. 'Lucy, stay safe till I reach you,' I thought as I took a seat at the bar.

**Lucy Pov.:**

I was sitting on the train and I watched the landscape as it passed by. "Lucy, why are you crying," Loke asked then I realized that I had tears rolling down my face.

"The pain from the fact that Natsu doesn't remember that he is my boyfriend," I said and I looked at Loke, "It hurts so much Loke, I don't know how much longer I can live with it."

"Lucy, I wish I had some magic words to fix this," Loke replied as he looked at me with sad eyes, "If I would've stopped that memory wizard before I disappeared then you and Natsu wouldn't be in so much pain. I'm sorry Lucy."

"Its okay Loke, you did what could," I replied.

"Lucy, I promised I would protect you," Loke said, "You're going though this pain because I couldn't save you from it."

"Oh Loke. Please, don't blame yourself," I responded, "You all did you could and that's what matters."

"I glad you're my master," Loke said with a soft smile.

"Loke, I'm not just you master, I'm your friend," I told then I yawned.

"Come over here," Loke said and I was too tired to fight back so I did as he told me, "Lay your head my lap, you need some sleep." I nodded my head then I place my head on his lap and drifted asleep.

_Dream:_

_I was in a black room when Natsu appear his back faced me. "Hey, Natsu," I yelled and at that moment he turned and looked me with his trademark smile._

"_Lucy, where have you been? The wedding is about to start," Natsu said as his smile grow._

"_Wedding," I said then I looked down to see I was in white gown and I looked at Natsu to see he was now wearing a nice tux._

"_Yea, wedding," Natsu said as I looked around to see that everyone was well dressed. I closed my eyes._

"_Lucy, I found him," Natsu said to me and I opened my eyes._

"_Found who," I asked then I saw a red dragon fly over head._

"_I found Igneel," Natsu replied with his wide trademark smile._

_The Dragon landed and smiled at me as he said, "I'm Igneel." After that I closed my eyes._

"_It's a girl," Wendy said as I heard a baby cry which made me open my eyes._

"_So what do you want name her," Natsu asked as he looked at me and the baby girl._

_I looked at the baby with pink as I took her into my arm and said, "Nashi Arundel Dragneel."_

"_I love it," Natsu replied and I closed my eyes again._

_I heard a baby cry again and my eyes shot open. "This time, it's a boy," Wendy said and she handed him to me._

"_I think we'll name him, Ayumu Igneel Dragneel," I said and I smiled at my son then at Natsu._

"_I love it," Natsu responded then he kissed my forehead. After that I closed my eyes._

A moment later I felt someone shaking as they said, "Lucy, wake up. This is our stop." My eye fluttered open and I saw Loke. 'It was all a dream,' I thought as I looked around for a moment before my eyes landed back on Loke.

"Okay let's do this," I said then I got up and walked off. 'This is harder than I thought it would be. I missing Natsu to much,' I thought as I got off the train.


	10. Chapter 10: The Mystic Forest of Fiore

Chapter 10:

The Mystic Forest of Fiore

**Third Person Pov.:**

The Mystic Forest of Fiore were dark, freighting, and it holds a lot of secrets. During the day, the forest was beautiful and the best time to capture its beauty was both at sunrise and sunset. But at night, the forest was the last place you wanted to be because the scariest animals came out and tried to kill almost every human on sight. The only humans the animals didn't try to kill were those apart of secret dark guild call Mystic Wolf. Mystic Wolf was mostly an unknown guild but those who did know the guild knew that they were one of the darkest guild you that could come across. The Mystic Wolf's headquarters is in the center of the Mystic forest by a mirror lake. In their headquarters, where you would meet a familiar memory wizard making plans to take down Lucy Heartfilia.

"So this blond fairy tail chick took you down, you the great almighty Munin Walktine," a guy with dark brown hair and light purple eyes said to the guy with light blue hair and pink eyes.

"Shut it, Kin," Munin replied as he stared the guy with dark brown hair and light purple eyes down, "That fire breather got in the way, if wasn't for that moron, she would be died."

"Ya, you lost to the fairy tail although they did win the grand magic games so it's no surprise," Kin replied as he flashed a grin toward Munin.

"Kin Saini, stop teasing Munin," a girl with silver hair that was in pony tail that had her hair stop in the middle of her back and orange eyes said.

"Emiko, I'm only teasing him," Kin responded.

"Well, stop teasing him or I'll use my water dragon water prism on you," Emiko told him with a scold that was hard to match.

"Okay," Kin said while he backed away.

"Good," Emiko replied then she smiled a bright smile.

"What did I miss," a guy with white hair and brown eyes asked as he walked in.

"The only thing you missed, Blake, is Munin enlightening us on how he lost to fairy tail wizard," Kin said with a smirk.

"I thought I told you to stop, Kin," Emiko said and her right eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sorry, Emiko," Kin spoke as he hid behind a chair.

"On to other things," Munin said as he looked at everyone, "There is a research group in the woods and they are getting close to discovering our headquarters."

"Yes, they been getting closer and closer to our headquarters by the day," a gray wolf with blue eyes spoke after he walked in.

"Fenris," Kin said to once wolf that change into a man with gray hair and blue eyes.

"As I watched them, I over heard them saying that a member of Fairy Tail has answered their request," Fenris said and looked at the four people in front of him.

"What do you want us to do master," Munin asked humbly.

"We will destroy the research and everyone involved with it," Fenris replied with an evil smile.

"Yes sir," all four said then they saluted him.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 24 minutes later*

I walked up to the hotel where Mirajane said that the requesters would be waiting and then there was a man with brown hair and gray eyes stood smiling. "Hello, are you the member of fairy tail who answered our request for protection while we did some research on the Mystic Forest," the young man asked.

"Thats me, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said and I held out my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Osamu Treble," the man said as he shook my hand.

A man with orange hair and greens eyes walked out and he asked, "Is this the fairy tail member?"

"Yes," Osamu said.

"I'm Paul Chestion," he said and he shook my hand.

"Lucy heartfilia," I replied and he smile.

Then two men came out both had black hair but one had brown eyes and the other had hazel eyes arguing. "Nate, Lex, shut up," Osamu yelled at the two men and they stopped agruing, "I'll like you to meet Lucy Heartfilia."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Nate Masuji," the guy with black hair and brown eyes said then he kissed my hand.

"And I'm Lex Masuji," the guy with black hair and hazel eyes said and he also kissed my hand.

"Osamu, whats taking you so long," a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes said as she came out, "The lunch bar is about… Oh, I see now. Who might this young girl be."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I said and the girl walked up to me, "I'm the fairy tail member who answered your guys request."

"Well its nice to meet you, Lucy, I'm Rumi Kanehara," the girl said with a soft smile.

"Alright now that the fairy tail member here, we can get our stuff together since we will be spending the next few days camping in the Mystic Forest of Fiore," Osuma said, "So go get your stuff together and we'll leave."


	11. Chapter 11:More of Natsu's Memory Return

Chapter 11:

More of Natsu's Memory Return

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 9 minutes later*

"I hate trains," I said as Happy and I got off the train, "I'm never riding them again."

"Natsu, you always say that," Happy replied, "But you always ride it again."

We were now on the platform and I jumped up and said, "Whatever, it doesn't matter now! If something bad to were happen to Lucy, Erza will kill us."

"You're right," Happy responded as he shook in fear, "We better go help Lucy before something bad happens." We started to run forward and I stopped in tracks as more memories of Lucy came to me.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Its hurts," I yelled as I jumped off the floor of the casino while I held my throat in pain.  
_

"_Natsu," Lucy responded as she saw me._

"_What normal person would shoot a gun into somebody's mouth," I said as I landed on my feet, "Man, that really hurt, that could have done some real damage."_

"_I think a normal person would have kicked the bucket already," Lucy replied._

_*TIME SKIP a few hours later*_

"_ERZA," Gray yelled, we were now at the tower of heaven._

"_Thank goodness, you're safe," Lucy said._

"_She's… She's so cool," Juvia whispered._

"_Why… Why are you guys doing there," Erza asked as she was surprise to see us._

"_What do you mean why! We'd be disgracing fairy tail if we just backed off and let them walk all over us," I yelled, "And there's no way I'm letting that square bastard off easy!"_

_*TIME SKIP a few days later*_

_We got back to Mangolia and we looked at the new guild hall. "Th… This is," Gray said his jaw hit the ground._

"_Ahhh," Lucy commented._

"_Whoooa," I said._

"_That was a shock," Erza spoke._

"_Wow-ee," Happy responded._

"_They finished it," we all said in unison and we stared at the new guild hall in aw._

_*TIME SKIP a few days later*_

_Cana, Mirajane, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Bisca, and Lucy had been turned to stone by Evergreen. "I'm taking the girls as hostage. I'll destroy them one by one if anyone breaks the rules," Laxus said with his arm wrapped around Lucy's neck._

"_This can't be taken as a joke, Laxus," the master said._

"_Oh but I'm serious," Laxus replied with a smirk._

_Then freed said, "It's just a game to found out who…"_

"_Is the strongest here in Fairy Tail," Biskslow said._

"_The rules are simple," Laxus said, "The last one standing is the winner. Fairy Tail fight starts now!"_

_I jumped up and yelled, "This great! I'm all fired up!"_

_*TIME SKIP a few hours later*_

"_Huh, whats going on," Lucy asked after the stone spell that was cast on her and the girls broke._

"_You're all back," I yelled._

"_LLLUUUCCCYYY," Happy yelled as he rammed into Lucy._

"_Huh, what," Lucy said._

_*TIME SKIP a few days later*_

"_Lucy, are you okay," I yelled as I saw her and she looked at me._

"_Damn it! Why did you leave so suddenly," Gray asked._

"_LUCY," Happy yelled._

"_What," Lucy yelled in surprised._

"_Wow, you took care of this by yourself," Erza commented as we saw all the dark guild knocked out._

"_Well… I'll explain it on the way home," Lucy said as she walked a head, "Take care, Dad!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Natsu, you okay," Happy asked.

"I remember more about Lucy," I replied as I looked at Happy, "I remember her part in the tower of heaven. I also the whole miss fairy tail contest mess. And I remember the whole thing with her father and Love and Lucky."

"Thats great," Happy said with a smile.

"Yeah, lets find Lucy so we can tell her," I replied.

"Aye Sir," Happy cheered then I picked up Lucy's sent, which was strawberries and roses, and followed it. 'Please be safe, Lucy,' I thought as I tracked her sent.

**Lucy Pov.:**

We were now standing at the edge of a dark creepy forest which was the Mystic Forest of Fiore. "Alright, everyone stay together," Osamu said as we walked into the forest, "Its getting late so lets find a go spot to set camp because it's at night when we need to be most alert."

"Why's that," I asked as I shook in fear.

"It's at night when we do our research on the unknown creatures live in the forest that only come out at night," Osamu replied with a smile, "And if anything happens, you'll be here to protect us."

"Yap, thats what I'm here for," I responded. 'I wish I brought someone with me. I've got a bad feeling about this,' I thought as we looked for a place to set camp.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So now Natsu remembers everything about Lucy just before Oración Seis arc. This chapter was interesting because I had to think outside the box on the flashes backs because they don't show anyone explaining whats going on after Lucy and the other girl are freed from stone spell in the anime or manga. Anyways, I would like to see what you guys (the readers) think of this chapter and/or the story so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	12. Chapter 12:Water and Fire Siblings Fight

Chapter 12:

Water and Fire Siblings Fight

**Third Person Pov.:**

Erza was now heading to guild after she finished cleaning all her armer, it was late the sun was almost setting. Meanwhile, Gray was just leaving his apartment after spending most of the day watching the movie he bought using most of his reward money.

Erza followed by Gray enter the guild and it was quite. "Hey, where's fire frats," Gray yelled as looked around for Natsu waiting for him to have fire back with a rude nickname.

"He went after Lucy," Lisanna said.

"Why," Erza asked.

"Lucy went on a Solo mission this morning," Cana said, "I did a reading on and I got two results. One was that Lucy returned safe and sound with Natsu. Another where she was die and Loke carried her in to the guild."

"I'm going after them," Erza said then she stomped out of the guild.

"Gray, go with her," a familiar leader like voice said.

"But master," Gray responded.

"Don't ask questions and go," the master ordered and Gray just sighed in response as his head dropped and he left the guild.

"Hey Erza, wait up, I'll go with you," Gray yelled as he raced to catch up to Erza so the master wouldn't yell at him.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour*

"Here we are a prefect spot to set up camp," Osamu said then everyone dropped their camping gear.

"Finally," Nate and Lex replied in unison.

"I'll go scout the area," I said as I turned away.

"Paul go with Lucy, I don't want anyone to travel alone," Osuma ordered.

"As you wish," Paul responded and after that Paul and I scouted the area.

"So what kind of creatures do you think live here," I asked and I saw a smile appear on Paul's face.

"All sorts, werewolves, fairies, dragons, phoenixes, water-horses, ect," Paul replie.

"What," I said and fear shook my body.

"At least thats what Osamu thinks," Paul responded, "There has been so many sittings of a dragons n werewolves which leads Osuma to think that are other mythical creatures living her." 'Natsu would have been all over this job if he knew there might be a dragon involve,' I thought as I continued to scout the area with Paul.

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes later*

"We better head back," Paul said.

"Ya," I replied then we started toward when a I heard a noise.

"Water Dragon: Water punch," I heard a female voice yell then I got hit by fist cover in water.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist," I heard a familiar male voice yell then I saw fire hit a girl.

"NATSU, what the hell," I yelled in shock.

"Aye, Natsu and me," Happy replied.

"Happy, why are you here," I asked.

"We'll explain everything later," Happy responded, "For now, let's get out of here."

"Camp is that way," I told Happy then Happy, Paul, and I ran toward camp.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"So, you're a fire dragon slayer," a female voice said.

"You got that right," I replied, "And you're a water dragon slayer."

"Correct," the female voice responded, "I was raised by the great water dragon Kishiko. And she hated every fire dragon expect for one fire dragon. Her mate, Igneel the great fire dragon."

"You know about Igneel," I said and I stared at the girl.

"Yes," she replied, "Why?"

"Igneel was my dad," I responded.

"He was your dad, my mother's mate was your dad," she said.

"Yep," I replied.

"I guess that makes us brother and sister," she said, "I'm Emiko Renson."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," I responded.

"From Fairy Tail," Emiko asked.

"The one and only," I answered.

"Then I'm sorry but we're enemies," Emiko said, "Water Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar," I said and our roars clashed. 'Crap,' I thought as I fought with my newly discovered sister.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Surprise! Natsu has a sister and has to fight her. Igneel has mate. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. Anyways, I would love to know what you think of this plot twist and cliffhanger so tell me in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

From,

Lavawings


	13. Chapter 13: Some Breakthroughs

Chapter 13:

Some Breakthroughs

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 47 minutes later*

Both of us were low on magic so we stopped doing magic attack and did physical attacks."Why do we have to fight," I asked as we continued to match blow for blow.

"Because I'm a member of a dark guild ," Emiko said then throw her fist at me, "And you have enemy out of our guild. So I have to fight you."

"Why do you fight on they're side," I asked as I stopped her punches.

"They took me in when my mother disappeared on July 7," Emiko said while she tried to do some side kicks, "They took care of me even though I was sick. I was alone and ill when they found me."

"But I'm sure if your mom is anything like my father then she wouldn't want to be apart of a dark guild," I replied as I went the offense by throwing a few punched that hit her chest and her arms that she was using for defense.

"I didn't have a choice, I join the guild to repay them for helping," Emiko responded then my fist hit her stomach, "I know she would be disappointed in me which is why I gave up on finding her. It's a good punishment for me… Even through she promised me that one day I would get to meet Igneel, I don't have the right to meet him after everything I've done for the dark guild I'm member of."

"I don't know about that," I said as I side kicked her legs causing her to fall to the ground, "It would be unfair to Igneel if he never got to meet you. Besides, you can still change your ways."

"They'll kill me if I try to leave," Emiko replied as water started cover her right foot.

"If they do, then I'll protect you," I said then she looked dumbfounded.

"You barely know me and yet you would still protect me," Emiko responded and the water began to move away from her foot.

"Of course I would," I told her, "I would disappoint Igneel if I didn't."

Emiko stared at me with tears in her eyes as she said, "Natsu… THANK YOU!" Then she ran up to me to hug but she slipped and twisted her ankle.

"Whoa, Emiko take it easy," I said as walked beside her, "Put your arm over my shoulder."

Emiko did as I said then I helped her get on to her feet. "By the way Natsu," Emiko said.

"What," I responded.

"Lucy sort of smells like you," Emiko replied.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Munin's memory magic must have done a real number on you," Emiko responded.

"Wait, you're with that guild," I yelled.

"Not anymore," Emiko said then she place her hand on her neck focused her magic to that spot, destroying her guild mark.

"So tell me what do you mean Lucy sort of smells like me," I asked.

Emiko stopped, stared at me, then broke out into laughter as she said, "Wow, my brother is dense!"

"Hey, what do mean I'm dense," I yelled.

"Didn't Igneel tell you about the mating process," Emiko replied with smirk.

"Ya," I said, "First, you mark your mater using your element which will cause their sent to mix with theirs but the sent change can only be notice by dragons and other dragon slayers. OH CRAP!"

"You must have started the mating process before you lost all memory of her," Emiko replied, "It's no wonder she seemed a little sad when she saw you rescue her."

I was about to respond when I started to have another round of flash backs.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I had fallen' into fake Gray's trap and Lucy was trying to save while a fake Lucy tried to distract her when a girl appeared. "Hello Lucy," the girl said, "I'm Angel!"_

"_A Oracihan Seis," Lucy yelled then the fake Lucy turned in gemi and mini._

"_The twin spirits Gemini," Angel said, "Thats right I'm Celestial Spirit wizard too."_

_*TIME SKIP about 20 minutes later*_

_Hibiki gave something to Lucy and she went into a trance as she started to chant, "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate." Spears start to appear around Lucy._

"_Its all up to you… Lucy," Hibiki said as he fell backwards and hit the ground._

"_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven," Lucy chanted._

"_What is this," Angel yelled as the spears targeted her._

"_Shine," Lucy chanted, "__Urano Metria!__" Then the spears attacked Angel as she screamed. After that, Lucy broke out of the trance._

"_You did good Lucy," Hibiki said._

"_What happened," Lucy said then she ran toward me, "Natsu, you okay?"_

_Then there was noise behind Lucy and Angel was standing again. "I will not… Be… Defeated… The Oracion Seis… Never… Lose," Angel said as she aimed the gun at Lucy, "Begone with you!" The next moment the gun shot a laser at Lucy but she missed Lucy and the hit the rock holding the raft in place. I felt the raft move and I got more sick._

_*TIME SKIP a few hours later*_

_I wake up looking for a light and I yelled, "Where is it?!"_

"_I provided the same service for Natsu," Virgo told Lucy._

"_That wasn't necessary," Lucy replied the I noticed I had on some new clothes on._

"_Where's that light black," I yelled._

"_The light change colors while you two were unconscious, it turned from black to white," Virgo said as we saw the light._

_I growl then sighed and glared over at Lucy. Lucy freaked out a little but I relaxed and said, "Thanks for saving me Lucy."_

_*TIME SKIP sometime during the few weeks*_

"_I can't go," Lucy said with a red stuffy nose._

"_Why," I asked._

"_I'm sick," Lucy replied as she sneezed._

"_Oh, okay then I'll see you later," I said._

"_Aye, see you later Lucy," Happy said then we left._

_*TIME SKIP that evening*_

"_Hurry Natsu, I want to see Lucy's reaction," Happy said as we raced toward Lucy while we had a rainbow sakura floating right behind us down the river._

"_We're almost there," I said as we were half a block from Lucy's apartment._

_We got to Lucy apartment watched as Lucy opened her window. Lucy smiled as the Sakura tree passed by and she said, "Beautiful."_

"_Mission complete," I said as I high fives Happy. Then we ran down to make sure we put the tree back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Natsu, you okay," Emiko asked and she waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my trance and smiled at Emiko then I said, "Yea, I'm fine. Just had a few more memories of Lucy come back.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So if you're wondering, Natsu now remembers Lucy just before the Edolas stuff. I had fun with his chapter because I got to put a bit of Natsu watching Lucy's reaction to the rainbow sakura tree which was not in the anime or the omake, to me it's sweet. About that, I wont really include Daphne stuff because it's not in the manga but some of the other stuff are based off omake so you can include that. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far by writing a review. Thanks for reviewing and reading.

From,

Lavawings


	14. Chapter 14: Lucy's Bravery

Chapter 14:

Lucy's Bravery

**Lucy Pov.:**

Happy, Paul, and I made it back to camp, when we heard a growl from behind. "Wow, amazing," Osuma said as he stared at a gray wolf with blue eyes, "I've never seen a wolf with blue eyes like these, they look human."

"Thats because I'm a werewolf," the wolf spoke then it change a wolf to man with gray hair and blue eyes, "And I suggest you get out of my home before me and friends attack."

"What friends," I asked.

"Oh come on Fenris, lets just take them out," a male voice said from the shadows from behind the werewolf.

"Kin is right, let's get this over with," a familiar male voice said from the shadows, "I want to wipe the blonde's memory since that dragon boy got in the way last time."

"Come on, Master Fenris, let us at that wizard," another male voice said from the shadows.

"Well, you heard my friends, they really want a battle and I don't like holding my friends back," Fenris told me.

"I'm not leaving," I replied as I gritted my teeth, "But Osuma, you and your friends go, now! Happy, go with them. I have a feeling help is on the way."

"Aye sir," Happy said then they all left me and face Fenris on my own.

"You're brave," Fenris responded.

"No, I'm scared at hell," I said and he and his friends laughed, "But I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard and Fairy Tail Wizards face their fear head on without hesitation. Plus, one of your friends took something very important from one of friends and I want to give him his payment for that."

"You heard that Munin, little Lucy wants revenge," Fenris said.

Then the memory wizard walked out with smirk on his face as he said, "I like see to her try to get it."

"Munin, you look excite," a boy with dark brown hair and light purple eyes commented as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You're right Kin, he does," a guy with white hair and brown eyes spoke while he also came into view.

"Come on Kin, Blake, lets take this little blond wizard down," Munin replied.

"I'm not going to let you beat me," I responded with growl as I grabbed Loke's key.

"We'll see about that princess," Fenris said, "Blake, Kin, attack."

"Light magic: Laser Ray," Blake yelled.

"Glass magic: Optimization," Kin yelled then a glass appeared around Blake's hand and the laser size increased.

"Crap," I said as the laser was about to hit me and closed my eye and I waited it to hit me. Just as I felt the heat of the laser, I felt something grabbed me from my left side.

"That was a close one wasn't it, Lucy," I heard a voice say.

My shot open and I saw Loke and I yelled, "LOKE!"

"Thats me," Loke said with a smile as he set me down.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's the least I can do," Loke replied with a flirty smile, "Now lets take these wizards down." I nodded as we faced off against the dark guild wizards.

**Third Person Pov.:**

Osuma led everyone back to the hotel they were staying before Lucy came. "Happy," Erza yelled as she saw the blue flying exceed.

"Erza, Gray," Happy said and went toward them, "You guys got to hurry, Lucy is facing four wizards by herself."

"What, I thought Blaze Breath was with you," Gray replied.

"He is battling a water dragon slayer," Happy told them.

"What," Erza said, "Happy, take us to Lucy. I'm sure Natsu can handle the water dragon slayer but I'm sure that Lucy needs help."

"Aye Sir," Happy cheered then he led Erza and Gray to the Mystic Forest of Fiore where Lucy and Loke were battling four wizards at that very moment.

* * *

Dear Readers,

This was fun chapter to write once I got pass my writer's block. I want to know what you (the reader) think of this chapter so please tell in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time!

From,

Lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: Memories of Fear

Chapter 15:

Memories of Fear

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 36 minutes later*

Loke and I were fighting back, I was using my wipe and Loke used his regulus magic. "Give up and let me take your memories," Munin said.

"No," I yelled.

"Memory magic: Fear," Munin said then the memory of Acnologia flooded back to me and fear took over me and my legs gave out on me. I was shaking as I remember his roar and my gave head to try to stop it. After that the memory of the battle with Flare came and I was shaking even more. The next memory was the water battle with Minerva and felt myself gasping for air as I shook even more. The memory following that was me as a little girl being dragged away from my after she passed yelling in fear that she would never return to me which never did. And finally the memory of everything that during the dragon attacking the capital of Fiore and now the fear of those memories was eating at me.

"He'll never remember," Munin said and that sent me over the edge and I was shaking and my heart was racing at inhuman like speed.

"LUCY," Loke yelled as he turn around wrapped his arms around me and I coughed up blood.

"I see, Acnlogia, Flare, Minerva, and dragon attacks," Munin said while I coughed up more blood, "You've face fear so many times but you fear that he will forget about you just like your father did and you also fear death because of you lost your mother at an early ageand you are afraid that you do the same to your family..."

"Lucy," Loke whispered and he hugged me tighter, "You need to relax or you'll have a seizure or something."

"I don't know… if… if I can," I replied as my shaking was still uncontrollable and then coughed up more blood.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I had felt a stinging sensation on my right side of my neck for the past 40-50 minutes but it seemed to increase in past five minutes. Emiko noise twitched as she sniffled the air. "Natsu, I smell blood," Emiko told me. I sniffled the air and smelt the blood then my eyes widened as realized and I thought, 'That's Lucy's blood. Lucy is in trouble.'

(Author's note: In my version of dragon mating, the dragon slayer can tell when there mate is in pain by getting stinging sensation in place that their mate's mark is. I'm sure you figure out the rest.)

"We need to hurry," I replied, "It smells like Lucy's blood." Emiko nodded and we sort of ran in the direction the blood sent was coming from.

*TIME SKIP 8 minutes later*

I reached the source of the blood and heart screamed, I saw Loke hugging Lucy and Lucy was shaking violently as she coughed up more blood and she paled. "Look, who it is, the dragon-lover boy," a male voice said then I saw a guy who look somewhat familiar.

"Natsu, Lucy needs you," Loke said as he looked me with nervousness and worry, "Please take her. I need to get back to the spirit world."

I set Emiko down and I ran over to Lucy and took her from Loke. "What happen," I asked and I stared at Loke.

"I'm not really sure. That memory wizard placed a spell on Lucy then this started happening to her. I'm sorry Natsu, I failed to protect her again," Loke replied as he held back his own tears and he started to faded a little, "I'm so sorry Natsu, I have to go." Then Loke disappeared and Lucy coughed up even more blood.

"I'll tell you what happen," the familiar guy said, "I brought out memories of her worst fears and her body is not reacting to it very well. She is having a seizure as we speak."

"Na… Natsu," Lucy spoke as tears spilled out of her eyes at an unbelievable speed, "Is that you?"

"Ya, I'm here Lucy," I said and I held her close.

"No, you're not you yet," she said and she coughed up more blood.

"Don't say that Lucy, I'll always be me no matter what," I told her and I held her tighter.

"You're right but I may not be here when remember everything about me," Lucy replied and her tears slowed a little.

"Lucy, you'll be fine," I said as the stinging sensation in my neck increased.

"Don't know if your right," Lucy said then she coughed up more blood, "I'm just really scared right now."

"I know," I responded.

"Natsu, do you remember the Sakura tree you up rooted for me," Lucy asked.

"Actually, I do," I replied with a smile.

"Thats good," Lucy said just before she coughed more blood.

"Lucy, don't die on me, please," I said as I felt tears bubbled up in my eyes as the stinging sensation in neck increased.

"Natsu, you don't remember this but you told me you loved me," Lucy spoke and my eyes widened, "And you marked me as your mate. You must be feeling a lot of pain, I'm sorry."

"For you, its worth the pain," I said as I stared at her, "I think I've known this whole time that I love you."

"How," Lucy asked as she still shook.

"My heart kept doing weird things when some stuff happened around you," I replied, "Even now, its screaming at me because you're in pain and I don't know what to do to stop it."

"Oh, Natsu, I," Lucy said but before she could say anything more, I crashed our lips together and something big started to happen.

* * *

Dear Readers,

You all are probably mad at me for ending the chapter here, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Please tell me what think of the chapter in review and yes you could even make a list of how mean I am for ending this chapter with a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading and review, til next time.

From,

Lavawings


	16. Chapter 16: Natsu is Back

Chapter 16:

Natsu is Back

**Natsu Pov.:**

I felt Lucy muscles tension up but they soon relaxed and she stopped shaking as we kissed. Then I closed my eyes and rush of memories came to. One memory was I was in Edolas with her and her clone. Another memory where Lucy and I were in the Edolas caste. And in different memory, we were fighting against Grimoire Heart on Tenrou island. There was also a memory where we fought that dark dragon. Which was followed by memories of the magic games and the dragon attacks. Then a memory of a week and a day ago came to me.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Lucy and I picked our team's next mission which we would be leaving for the next morning and Erza was giving the usually speech. "Alright, everyone, we meet at train tomorrow," Erza said, "Remember we'll be gone for three or four days so pack for that amount of time."_

"_Aye Sir," we replied then we broke._

"_Natsu, I'm going now good luck with Lucy tonight," Happy said then he flew off toward Wendy and Carla._

"_Hey Lucy," I said and she turned to face me._

"_Yes, Natsu," Lucy responded and my heart started to race. 'Relax,' I told myself, 'You've been planning this for while now just do it.'_

"_I was wonder if you wanted to go with to dinner then we go to the park," I said then I felt my face heat up a little._

_Lucy smiled as she said, "I would love to."_

_*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*_

_We were now in front of the Sakura tree I had once dug up for her when she was sick and she couldn't go to the Sakura Rainbow Festival. 'It's now or never time,' I thought as Lucy and I took a seat under the tree. "Lucy, there's something I want to tell you," I said._

"_What is Natsu," Lucy asked as she blushed._

"_I love you," I said and her eyes widened then they became soft._

"_Natsu… I love you, too," Lucy said then she gave quick kissed me, "And I give you __permission__ to mark me as your mate."_

"_How do you know about that," I asked with my surprise echoing in voice._

_Lucy giggle before she said, "Levy gave me a book about Dragon mating"_

"_Oh," I said then I looked at her as she blushed to point where her face match Erza's hair._

"_You can put the mark on the right on my neck," Lucy suggested and I grin then put my left hand on the right side of her neck. She smile at me as I captured her lips with my. While we kissed, I lit the tip of pointer finger and burned an N into her skin._

_As I finished the mark, Lucy broke the kiss and said, "Natsu that tickled."_

_I just smile as I said, "Well, that was only the first step, you what the next step is."_

"_Yes, but I'm afraid that will have to wait till we get back," Lucy replied._

"_Why," I asked._

"_Because I need to able to get up and walk tomorrow," Lucy responded._

"_Fine but we finish the process as soon as we get back," I said then Lucy nodded in agreement, "So, can I walk you home."_

"_Of course you can, boyfriend," Lucy replied with a smirk as we began to walk toward her apartment while I admired the mark I placerd on Lucy.  
_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

We broke the kissed and I said, "I remember everything, Luce."

**Lucy Pov.:**

'He just called me Luce. My Natsu is back,' I screamed in my head then I saw the seal was no gone complete me. "I hate to break you love birds apart but we're in the middle of a battle," Fenris said as sounded annoyed, "Emiko, get over here and help us."

The girl who Natsu had set down before he came to help me stared at Fenris as she said, "I'm no longer a member of Mystic Wolf so you can forget about me helping you."

"What," Fenris said and Emiko got up ignored her pain.

"I found out that Natsu is adoptive brother," Emiko said, "I can't fight him, my mother wouldn't be very pleased with me if I killed her mate's adoptive son."

"But she left you and you hated her for it, then we took you in and cared for you. We're your family," Blake said.

"She did leave me, thats true but I could never hate her for it because I'm sure she had a good reason for it," Emiko replied, "And yes, you all took me in and cared for me. But you used me for magic and abused me as well and have the scars to prove it. Family doesn't do, after I finally got a chance to see a real family, I learned that but I didn't have where to go so I didn't run."

"And you still don't have anywhere else to go," Munin yelled.

"Thats where you're wrong," Emiko answered, "I found a brother, I can go to Fairy Tail with him and his friends."

"If you think you'll live to do that, then my dear you are very wrong," Fenris said, "Kin, you know what to do."

"Yes sir," Kin said, "Glass magic: Shatter." Then shreds of glass appear and pointed at Emiko, next the sheds were thrust at her. I moved my hand to my keys and pulled out Aries' key.

"Open Gate of the Ram," I yelled as I turned the key to the side, "Aries!"

"I'm sorry," Aries said after she appeared.

"Aries, please create a wall to protect that girl," I said as I pointed at Emiko. Aries nodded then she created a wall of wool that stopped the sherds.

"I hope I did ok, miss Lucy," Aries said.

I smiled at Aries and I said, "You did great Aries, thanks, you may go."

"I'm sorry," Aries said then she disappeared.

"You tried to kill my sister," Natsu said and his eyes glowed, "And you hurt my Luce. Now you're gonna pay. After I'm done with you all, you're all gonna wish you hadn't been born."


	17. Chapter 17: Lucy's Battle

Chapter 17:

Lucy's Battle

**Lucy Pov.:**

Natsu stood in front of me as he faced the four wizards alone, but I got up and grabbed Capricorn's key. "Lllllluuuuucccccyyyy," I heard a voice yell from behind me, I turned around only to be rammed into my stomach by Happy.

"Happy," I replied as I looked at the exceed.

"I brought help," Happy said then I looked to see Erza and Gray.

"Lucy, you look like the dead," Gray said, "What happened?"

"I almost died but Natsu, he… umm," I said.

"I saved her, I'll explain more later," Natsu responded, "Right now, we need to get take these guys out. They're the reason, Lucy went through so much pain the past five days."

"Alright, I'm going to fight to," Emiko said.

"No, you and Lucy are hurt, both of you stay out of this," Natsu replied.

"Natsu," I whispered.

"Lucy, let me do this, please," Natsu responded.

"Fine," I said.

"Thanks," Natsu said, "Alright, Erza, Ice butt, let's do this."

"What did you just call me, fire hazard," Gray asked.

"Ice butt, frost bite," Natsu replied.

"This isn't the time or place for fighting," I yelled, "Thats it, sorry Natsu, but I'm going to be apart of this fight rather you like it or not." Then I got up on my feet and faced the enemy.

"But Lucy," Natsu said but I was glare at him. 'I want to be a part of this,' I told myself as I lifted up Capricorn's key.

"Open the gate of the goat," I yelled, "Capricorn!" The Capricorn appeared in front of me.

"What can I do for you Lady Lucy," Capricorn asked.

"Help me take out these guys," I replied as I pointed at the four wizards in front of me.

"Yes, of course," Capricorn responded then he went into combat mode and started to attack.

I looked at my stunned guild mates as pulled out my whip and said, "What are you waiting for an invitation? Lets do this!"

"Ya," everyone yelled then they all got into attack mode.

*TIME SKIP 42 minutes later*

Natsu and Emiko just defeated Fenris with a unison raid while Gray, Erza, and Happy took out Blake and Kin. But I was still fighting Munin. I knew the others wanted to help me but they also understood that this was my battle and that they shouldn't get in my way. "This time, I'll wipe your memory clean. Or maybe another near death experiences. Or maybe both," Munin whispered into my ear.

"No, neither," I responded then I hit him with my whip, "That was for hurting Emiko."

"That didn't hurt," Munin said as his true reactions didn't hide as he clutched the spot where my whip hit him.

"And this is messing with my head," I told him as I hit him with my whip even harder and he fell to his knees.

"Hardly felt a thing," Munin responded but his body language said otherwise.

"And this. This is for putting Natsu, my friends, and me through hell these past five days," I yelled then I kicked him up the chin. After that, Munin joined the rest of his guild as they all now laid down unconscious.

"Whoa, Lucy, remember me not to get on your bad side," Gray said as she saw the my kick up Munin's chin pulled his lower jaw out of alignment and broke his nose.

"Well, everyone knows what kind of pain I have been in these past few days," I replied, "Munin, he put me through so much by taking Natsu's memories of me. Then he brings out my memories of fear. Then brings out some thing I been always afraid of, that pushed me too far that I nearly died of a seizure."

"How did Natsu save you," Erza asked as she gave me that you-better-tell-me look.

"He kissed me," I said, "It was enough of a shock to my system that all the fear got canceled out."

"And thanks to that kiss, I remember everything about Lucy," Natsu said with a grin that grew wider, "I now remember that Lucy is my girlfriend."

"Yay, Natsu remembers," Happy cheered with his big grin.

"Natsu, who is this girl," Erza asked as she pointed at Emiko.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my newly discovered adopted sister, Emiko Renson," Natsu told us,

"WHAT," Erza, Gray, and Happy yelled as their lower jaws dropped and Natsu, Emiko, and I broke out into laughter.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I'm thinking about writing my first lemon for the next chapter which would in turn change the rating of this story from T to M. I want your thoughts on rather or not I should do it before I write it. After all, I'm writing this for you to enjoy so please be honest and tell if you think I should go for it or save my first lemon for one-shot story or something. Anyways, tell what you think in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time!

From,

Lavawings


	18. Chapter 18: A New Kind of Heaven

Chapter 18:

A New Kind of Heaven

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 week later 12:44pm*

"Lucy, I should give you and your friends a much larger reward," Osuma told me and he smiled at me.

"No, I took this job request at 150,000 jewel," I replied, "I will not take anymore then that. As for my friends, I offered to share to some of the reward but they refused. They told me that since I was the only one who took on the request, I will be the only one to be payed. They also said it would dishonored the guild if they took some of the reward."

"Thats very honorable of them," Osuma replied. 'Natsu had a similar thoughts about our first real mission together since we didn't really complete the mission, he refused the reward and made me refuse it, too," I thought and giggled at the memory.

"Yes, they are," I responded with a smile.

"Alright, Lucy, here is your reward," Osuma said then he gave me a bag with 150,000 jewels.

"Thank you, Osuma," I replied as I took the bag.

"No, Lucy, thank you for taking this request," Osuma responded, "You're a truly amazing wizard."

"Thank you," I replied then I turned around to face Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu who were all smiling at me.

"Ready to go, Luce," Natsu asked while put out his hand for me to take hold of.

"Yes, I believe we are," I answered as I took his hand.

"Lets go, I want to catch the next train," Gray said.

"Train," Natsu spoke as a little fear was in voice.

"You'll be fine," I told Natsu.

"As long as you're with me, I guess I will be," Natsu respond.

Then out of no where Emiko appeared and she asked, "Why did you guys come here if it was Lucy's solo mission?" 'How did she know it was… Wait, she's a dragon slayer and all dragon slayers have strong hearing,' I thought as I looked at everyone.

"Good question, Emiko," I said and I looked over at Happy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

"Cana," Erza answered.

"What did Cana do," I asked.

"She did a reading on you and she got two results. One was good and the other was terrible," Natsu responded, "Right after that, Happy and I took off after you. I don't know why those two are here."

"When I found out about Cana's reading, I went after you, Natsu and Happy," Erzas said.

"The only reason I'm here is because the master told me to go with Erza," Gray told me.

"Oh, thanks Gray, I'm so glad to hear how worried you were about me," I respond sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean like that," Gray replied, "Of course I care about you Lucy, I just…"

"You just what, ice freak," Natsu said with a growl.

"I just didn't want ash brains to get upset," Gray replied.

"Gray, Natsu always get mad at you," I said, "Why would it bother you if he got mad at you now?"

"Because when it comes to you, Mr. Hot Head, gets more aggressive," Gray answered and thats when Natsu launched him and they started to brawl.

"By the way, Gray, where are your clothes," Emiko asked then Gray stopped and looked at himself to see he was only in his underwear.

"Oh, crap," Gray said while he face palmed himself and Natsu busted out laughing. After that, Gray took off running and back tracked his steps to find his clothes.

"Why was he naked," Emiko asked me.

"Gray has a stripping problem," I replied, "I hadn't even noticed that he was just in underwear until you pointed it. I guess I'm use to it."

"I don't think I like Gray," Emiko said.

"I wouldn't be surprise, Natsu doesn't like Gray either," I responded then we giggled.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 and 1/2 hours later*

We were getting off the train and Emiko and I looked like we were going to loss our lunch when Gray said, "Looks like motion sickness is a dragon slayer thing."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICE PRINCESS," Emiko and I yelled in unison.

"Yep, they're only brother and sister by adoption but they still share a few similar characterizes," Lucy said then Emiko, Lucy, Happy, and I broke into a long session of laughter.

*TIME SKIP 2 hours later*

"Wow, that guy made you do that many preferences," Emiko commented as Lucy finished her story about that play we did.

"Ya, the guy was so mean," Lucy replied.

"I feel bad for Erza," Emiko said.

"I did too," Lucy replied with a giggle.

"So where do want your guild mark," Mirajane asked Emiko.

"Right here," Emiko told her while she pointed to a spot on her right arm just above her elbow. Mirajane placed the stamper in the spot that Emiko pointed to then removed it. I walked over to get a closer look.

I saw that Emiko had gotten a purple guild mark and I said, "Purple really suits you sis."

"Thanks Natsu," Emiko said with a smile.

"Say Lucy, you ready for our first official date," I asked.

"Ya," Lucy said then I grabbed her handed and ran toward the guild doors.

"Have fun with second part of the dragon mating process," Emiko yelled so the whole guild heard. I looked over at Lucy to see her face was crimson red which made me laugh and smile so I could hide my blush.

"Don't worry Lucy," I said, "I'm sure only Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy know what Emiko is talking about."

"Mirajane going to be asking her question and then Erza may try to kill us," Lucy said as she tensed up.

"Relax Luce, I'm sure that Emiko and Gajeel will explain everything to Erza so she won't kill us especially since it means that we are getting married in Dragon," I told Lucy and her face got redder as she nodded, "And if you makes feel better, I wasn't planing to do anything till after Dinner." Lucy let out a sigh of releif and she relaxed. 'Now, I just hope that I don't mess up tonight,' I thought as we headed toward the park.

*TIME SKIP 2 and 1/2 hours later*

Lucy and I walked up to her apartment and she opened the door. "Dinner was nice," Lucy said as we inside. 'It feels weird using the door since I'm use to using the window,' thought as we walked into her bed.

"Ya, I enjoyed it," I replied then Lucy grabbed a towel.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Lucy said as she walked to bathroom, "You can make yourself comfortable." I smiled at her and she walked into the bathroom, I listened as the nob turned and to the water when it started to fall. 'Damn, it feels kinda awkward,' I thought as I took off my single sleeved waist coat then an image of a naked Lucy rubbing soap on her chest appeared in my head. As the image repeated over and over again in my head, I felt my manhood twitch inside my pants.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 27 minutes later*

(Author's Note: !Warning Lemon is about to start!)

I stepped out of the warm water, turned off the water, then grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I opened the bathroom door and the stem poured out. I walked out and went over to my bedroom. When I got to my room, I saw Natsu shirtless and he had lustful look on his face. "Hey Luce, can I tell you something," Natsu asked.

"Yes," I replied as I took a seat next him on my bed.

"You look absolutely hot when you're covered in water," Natsu said then grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. After that, he put his lips over mine and his tongue hit my lower lip and I knew his tongue wanted entrance. I opened my mouth a little and Natsu's tongue race inside and battle for dominance. The battle didn't last long though because I didn't want to fight Natsu, I wanted Natsu to have control. Natsu's tongue search my mouth and it felt so good that I moaned.

Then I felt his hands move from waist to top of the towel. Natsu touched right above where the towel curled inward so it would stay up, his touch was warmer then usual and it made me moan. We pulled apart for a moment and he smirk before went back in for kissing. A moment later, I felt his right hand slip under the towel and he pulled it forward and the slipped apart. After that he placed his hands on breast and his touch was so warm that it made I moaned again. Natsu's tongue managed to get back into my mouth during the moan and he hands kept changing the pace which made me moan.

Natsu moved his right hand down the center of stomach and the warmth of his touch sent shivers up my span. His hand stop as he reach the spot between my tights that was getting very wet. He place a finger just over my entrance and broke the kiss then he said, "Lucy, you're so wet."

I was having a hard time thinking straight as I blushed so I just said, "Natsu…"

"Don't worry Luce," Natsu whispered, "I like it." Then pushed the finger into my womanhood and I screamed with pleasure. Natsu seem to like my reaction as he continue to pump his finger in and out. He continued with the one finger for a while before he put a second onw in and I screamed even loader as more pleasure washed over me. I was starting to lose my mind as he pumped the fingers in and out and he seemed to notice. He kissed while pumped a little faster then he add a third finger and that was it my mind was gone.

I started see to white spots as he continued and I knew my climax was coming. "Natsu, I'm gonna cum," I said then he pulled out his fingers and licked them.

"Lucy, you taste ten times better than fire," Natsu said as reality came back to me and I huffed.

"Natsu, thats not nice," I replied as I got frustrated.

"I don't want you to cum on my fingers," Natsu responded and he grinned, "I don't want to waste it." Then he pulled me off his lap and laid me out on the bed, he moved his down toward my womenhood. Once his face was between my tights, he looked at me as he breathed his warm breath on my entry way and I couldn't help but squirm.

I felt the warm and it shrives down my spin and I yelled, "Natsu!" After that, his tongue entered my womanhood and moved it circled which made me moan. He moved his tongue clock-wise for a few minutes then counter-clock-wise. Natsu's tongue switched between the two directions every few minutes which made me lose my mind and moan even louder. Natsu then began to move his tongue in and out thats when I knew I was only a few seconds from my climax. 'I have lost my mind,' I thought as Natsu continued to do unbelievable things with his tongue.

"Natsu, I'm gonna cum," I said. Just before I came, put his mouth in spot where get every last drop. Once he was set, he thrust his tongue in one more time moved it clock-wise and I came.

I my breaths were short and heavily and so were Natsu's. "You're amazing, Luce," Natsu said.

"So are you," I replied, "Now, it's my turn to please you."

**Natsu Pov.:**

I stared up Lucy as she smiled and I smiled back. "Be my guest," I told her then she quickly got to my pants and tool off me along with my boxers, the only thing left was my scarf.

Lucy started to reach up for my scarf but hesitated as she asked, "Natsu, is it okay if I take off your scarf? I know it means a lot to you so if you want to keep it on, its fine with."

I was surprised at first but then I smiled at her and I said, "Its fine just be care with it, okay?"

"Okay," Lucy replied with smile and she grabbed my scarf and pulled it as she came up to me and locked her lips with my. When we broke apart, Lucy folded my scarf and placed on her night stand. After that, she went down to my manhood that stood up straight. Lucy grabbed hold of it and I let out a moan do to the warmth and strength of her grasp. Next she moved her hand up and down, it was slow at first but then she started to pick up the pace. After a few minutes of her pumping at different paces, her hand swirled around my manhood and I knew then my mind was gone. She continued to swirl and pump while I felt heat building in stomach and I knew was to hit my limit and cum.

"Luce, I'm about to cum," I told her and of course she stopped. 'Of course she stopped,' I thought to myself as my disappointment came, 'She is getting revenge on me for what did.'

"Natsu, I don't want to waste anything either," Lucy said as she smiled then she breathed on my manhood and it twitched in excitement while I felt a shrive go down my span. Lucy giggled for a moment then she opened her mouth and put my manhood inside. Lucy's mouth around my manhood just felt amazing so I moaned in pleasure. After a minute or so, Lucy head moved up and down at slow pace that quickly picked up and I moaned louder. Next she move tongue around, she did clockwise then counter-clock and I knew my mind was gone yet again. Lucy continued to got up and down while she swirled he tongue around my dick.

I felt the heat building again and I knew I was ready to cum so I said, "Luce, I'm about to cum." Right when I finished my sentence, I came in Lucy's mouth. After a few seconds, I heard Lucy swallow my cum as my muscles relaxed.

"Natsu, you're awesome," Lucy said and I sat up.

"I know," I replied then I put my hands in armpits and moved her to where my manhood was at the entrance of her womanhood, "You ready for this."

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Yes," I replied as I tried to relax but nerves were getting the better of me. Then I felt Natsu's manhood enter my womanhood, it was fine until he got to the hymen and I winced which made Natsu stop.

"Lucy, you okay," Natsu asked and he looked worried.

"I'm virgin just like you," I told him, "I knew this would hurt."

"I'm sorry, I wish it didn't have to hurt. But once I'm all the way in, I'll wait for you tell me its to move," he said then placed his lips on my as he broke my hymen. Even through Natsu tried to distract me, I felt the pain and tears escaped from my eyes as Natsu's manhood continued to go all the way in. Once it was all the way in, I waited a few minutes till the pain became pleasurable which told me to give Natsu the signal to move. I rocked my hips which made Natsu and me moan as he began to move.

Natsu was slow at first so I told him, "Faster, Natsu!" Then he sped up and continued to speed up not slowing his movements down even for a minute. This continued and I was out of my mind. 'Hot damn, Natsu is amazing,' was the only thought in my head.

"Oh god, Lucy," Natsu said, "You're getting tighter." Natsu leaned down and started into my eyes before I close and moaned in pleasure once. After that, Natsu leaned down and crashed his lips on mine.

"I think I'm gonna cum," I said as Natsu's and my lips parted while the walls of my womanhood squeezed harder on his manhood.

"I think I'm going to cum too," Natsu replied as we both started to quickened breath.

"Let go together," I said then a few minutes later, I felt my womanhood walls clamp around his manhood and Natsu felt it to as he gave me quick kiss.

"Lucy/Natsu," we yelled in unison as we came together. While we came, I saw different flashes of Natsu at different ages. 'I love him and no matter what happens, I will always be with him,' I thought as we finished up and Natsu fell to my left side.

"That was," I said and I looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Heaven," he spoke and I nodded. After that Natsu wrapped his arms around me, pulled the blanket up and over us, and we cuddled as we fell asleep.

* * *

Dear Readers,

2,753 words without the dear reader part, that a new record for me. This chapter took a lot out of me since i had to go off my imagination and other lemon fan fics. Anyways, tell me how did in review. Oh, yea, I'm thinking about ending the story in two or three chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time.

From,

Lavawings


	19. Chapter 19: Big News

Chapter 19:

Big News

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 7:05am in the morning*

I woke up with the sunlight from Lucy's window blinding me at first, but when eyes adjusted I looked over at Lucy. Lucy was smiling while the sunlight hit her in away that made her look like an angel. 'If I were to die now, I would die as the happiest man in world,' I thought as I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. Lucy made a happy sigh in her sleep before her eyes lids started to move which was sign that she was waking up. "Morning Natsu," Lucy said as her eyes opened and her smile grew.

"Morning Luce," I replied then placed my lips over her and they locked together perfectly.

When we broke apart, Lucy smile as she said, "I like waking up like this."

I nodded in agreement then my stomach growled which made Lucy giggle. "How about we get dress and get breakfast at the guild," I suggested.

"I agree with the getting dress part but not the breakfast at the guild part," Lucy replied.

"Oh, why's that," I asked.

"Because I don't an attack of questions about what we did last night while we eat breakfast," Lucy answered, "I loved what we did last night but I don't want be integrated while I eat breakfast."

"I totally agree," I said then we got up and grabbed some clothes but as Lucy got up she winced.

"Lucy, are you okay," I asked.

"Ya, I'm just gonna have to go slow today," Lucy replied.

"How about after breakfast, I carry you to the guild," I suggested.

"I would like that," Lucy responded as she and I got dress.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 week later*

I was sitting at the bar in the guild when I notice that Wendy and Emiko were whispering and staring at me. I drank my strawberry milk and watched the two female dragon slayers whisper then nod for several minutes. Emiko and Wendy came over to me and they looked at me, nervously, when Emiko said, "Lucy, we've notice that you sent has Natsu's sent mixed in which smells like strawberry and cinnamon mix together and we know why but…"

"But we've notice a new sent, it smells like apple," Wendy said and I rose an eyebrow.

"What does this new sent mean," I asked.

"Well… It means umm… That you are pregnant," Wendy replied. My lower jaw dropped and the glass of strawberry milk slipped to out of my hand and shattered into pieces. I was shock to say the least.

"Well, she took that better than I thought she would," Emiko commented with a few giggles.

Then as if on cue, the guild swung open and Natsu walked in and I ran to him. "Natsu/Lucy, there's something I got to tell you," Natsu and I said in unison.

"You first," Natsu told me.

"Natsu, I'm pregnant," I said and Natsu was surprise.

"I'm going to be a dad," Natsu replied in a stuttered asking tone.

"Yes," I responded then he smiled widen, "Its your turn."

"Well then umm... I guess there isn't a better time to ask you this," Natsu said then he nervously got down on one knee as he fished out a box from his pocket and I gasped and everyone in guild went quite, "I know in dragon terms we're all ready husband and wife... But umm... I thought I would do this anyways. Lucy, will make me the happiest man alive become my wife in human terms I mean?"

For moment it was so quiet that someone could drop a pen and everyone would hear it, I stared at Natsu and the guild watched while some of them held their breath. I finally got past my initial shock and smiled at Natsu. "It was be my honor to marry you, Natsu," I replied then I heard the guild break into cheers.

"Thats so manly," Elfman commented.

"Who knew Sparky would be brave enough to do that," Gray said.

"What do you mean by that, Popsicle," Natsu responded.

"Oh nothing, smokey," Gray said.

"Lets celebrate this happy day with some boozes," Cana yelled.

"AYE," everyone replied.

"And everyone lost the bet to me and Mira better pay up," Cana shouted and some of the guild groaned.

"Oh, I can't wait tell Sorcerer Magazine," Mirajane said as her eyes shined and she grabbed my hands, "Oh and Lucy, Can I please be your wedding planner?"

"Umm… I," I said then Natsu came over and smiled.

"Of course you can," Natsu told Mirajane, she looked like she was going to sing to the heavens.

"Thanks guys," Mirajane replied as she let go of my hands, "I going to call Sorcerer Magazine." 'Everyone is going a little over broad about this,' I thought as I looked over at Natsu.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"I hope they don't send that guy from last time, he is always writing crap about me," I said.

"Jason isn't that bad," Lucy replied and I grunted.

I was about to respond when I felt hand in a metal glove grab the back of my shirt. 'Oh crap, Erza,' I thought as Erza pulled me away from Lucy and turned me to face her. "Natsu, I'm only going to tell you this once so listen closely," Erza said.

"O… Okay," I replied as I gulped and shook in fear.

"If you hurt Lucy in any way, I'll have to face punishment from me," Erza said as she stared me down.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied then she let go of my shirt and smiled at me.

"Good, you may return to Lucy," Erza said then I ran toward Lucy.

"What did Erza want," Lucy asked.

"She wanted to tell me that if I you hurt then I would have to face her wrath," I told Lucy and she giggled.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu, how soon do you want to have the wedding," Mirajane asked as she stood in front of the communications lacrima.

"A month and half from now," Lucy replied after that Mirajane smile and nodded as she faced the lacrima again.

Then I heard Mirajane say to lacrima, "They said that their wedding would be in about month and half from now so I would say that you send someone three days before that."

"Okay," I heard a male voice replied.

"Oh and don't send Jason, Natsu doesn't like him very," I heard Mirajane tell the man.

"I understand," I heard the man responded, "Thanks for the info Mirajane."

"Your welcome," I heard Mirajane said, "Good bye."

"Good bye," I heard man responded then he disappeared from lacrima.

"Yes, they're not sending that guy," I cheered then Lucy giggle as I got up and did my happy dace with Happy right beside me.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Well, in case you can't till, the story is going coming to a close soon. You may cry now. I know, it doesn't feel like it should bu wait for what I have planned, your mind might be blown away. Anyways, I love to hear what think of this chapter so please write a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Till next time.

From,

Lavawings


	20. Chapter 20: The Interview

Chapter 20:

The Interview

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP a little less then a month and 1/2 months later.*

A five foot, one inch tall 19 year-old girl with brown wavy hair that went just pass her shoulders and she had blue eyes, she wore glasses with pink frames, a little pink short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a camera around her neck. This girl was a reporter for Sorcerer Magazine and she the name she went by was Lavawings. Lavawings was just her reporter name but only a few people knew her real name and she liked it that way.

(Author's note: I made myself a character in this story. Yes, I wear glass, yes, my hair is brown and wavy and stops just below my shoulders, yes, I'm 5"1', yes, I'm 19 years-old, and yes, my eyes are blue. No, I will not tell you my real name so don't ask.)

It was 7:14 am when Lavawings took a deep breath then let it out as she looked up at the sign of the place she was about to enter. It was the fairy tail guild where Lavawings was going to be doing an interview with Natsu and Lucy for the magazine. Lavawings was nervous and excited at the same time because this was her first big job since she got her job at Sorcerer Magazine. Lavawings took another deep breath and let it out as she pushed open the guild doors and wandered inside.

As Lavawings entered the guild, she noticed that it was quite noisy in the guild while she looked for Mirajare. When Lavawings found Mirajane and marched over to her in way that only screamed 'I'M NERVOUS'. "Hello miss, I'm Mirajane, how can I help you," Mirajane asked Lavawings when she stood in of her. Lavawings of course already knew who Mirajane was, since she works at Sorcerer Magazine and Mirajane is often the center fold of the magazine.

"Hi Mirajane, I'm Lavawings," Lavawings replied with a nervous tone of voice then she and Mirajane shook hands, "I'm here for the interview with Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia that will be appearing in the magazine with the next month or so. Are they here yet?"

Mirajane smiled at Lavawings and she said, "They're not here yet but I'm sure they'll be here soon."

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Natsu, get up," Lucy yelled and I groaned and put a pillow over my head.

"But Luce," I whined.

"No buts Natsu, we need to get ready for our interview with Sorcerer Magazine," Lucy replied as she finished brushing her in the bathroom, "So GET UP!"

"But I'm so tire," I responded as I threw the pillow to the floor and I sat up with my feet landing on the floor.

Lucy walked into the bedroom and I saw that she wore a light purple short sleeve shirt that was loose to hide the fact that her belly grew a little, and blue jean capris. "Natsu, I know you're tire but you were the one who wanted to played card games with Happy and Gray until three in the morning," Lucy said and she crossed her arms and she glared at me.

"I wasn't gonna let Ice Stripper beat me," I responded, "I finally won then I kicked the ice boy out and Happy fell asleep on the couch."

"I know, your cheering woke me up at three in the morning and I was not happy about that," Lucy replied as she began to tap her foot.

"Lucy, how times do I say sorry about that before you forgive me," I asked with pleading eyes.

"Well, you've said sorry about 50 times already," Lucy replied then she thought for a moment with a mischievous smile on her face, "I say about 150 more times should do it." 'Its only been a month and a half and she is already having the mood swings,' I thought as I looked at Lucy and I saw the anger in her eyes but she also looked tired.

"Lucy, you look tired," I commented and Lucy let out a sigh.

"It took me a while to get back to sleep," Lucy said as I watched little of her anger disappeared from her eyes, "Natsu, how about after the interview, we can come back here and take a nap."

"I like that idea," I replied.

"I knew you would," Lucy responded, "Now, you should go get ready, your clothes are on the couch."

I got up and walked out of the bedroom, I went to the living room and I saw that Lucy had laid out a red rolled up sleeves button down shirt with white stitching and white buttons and dark blue jeans on the couch. I grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes later*

"Lavawings, before Natsu and Lucy get here, I would like to give you some advice," Mirajane said to Lavawings as she span around in the stool trying to calm her nerves.

"Yes Mirajane," Lavawings replied as she gave Mirajane all her attention.

"The reason Natsu doesn't like Jason is because Jason makes up things about him," Mirajane responded and Lavawings rose an eyebrow, "What I'm saying is that you should make this article an honest one because Natsu would like you more if kept to the truth in the article."

"Don't worry, Mirajane," Lavawings said as she smiled softly, "I'm an honest writer. Unlike Jason, I stick to the truth because I think people want the truth." Mirajane smiled at Lavawings and Lavawings span around in her chair while she smiled back.

"Lavawings, I think you have a bright future in Journalism," Mirajane told her then Mirajane turned away and walked away. A moment later, the guild doors swung open and Lavawings turned to see Natsu and Lucy walk inside.

After that, Lavawings jumped off her stool and she fast walked over to Natsu and Lucy. "Natsu, Lucy," Lavawings said trying to hide her excitement with a large smile while the two looked at her, "I'm Lavawings, I'll be doing the interview for the article that will appear in Sorcerer Magazine."

"It's nice to meet you, Lavawings," Lucy replied then she put out her hand and Lavawings smiled as she shook it.

"I'm very excited to meet you both especial you, Natsu," Lavawings said as felt tension between the three of them, "My brother is a big fan of yours and he talks about you all the time, Natsu."

"Really," Natsu replied as he stared Lavawings down whiel one of his eyebrows rose.

"Yep, when I told him I was going to interview you two, he begged to come along," Lavawings told them, "But its against company politics to bring family on businesses trips so he couldn't come." There was now an uncomfortable silence between the three of us.

"So, would you like to start the interview," Lucy said breaking the silence.

"Yes, I would love to," Lavawings responded and she smiled at the two, "But can we go some where a little more quiet, I don't want anything to be misunderstood because I couldn't hear you."

"The guild library is always quiet," Lucy replied.

"That sounds prefect," Lavawings answered, "Please lead the way." Lucy smiled at Lavawings and lead the way to the library.

*TIME SKIP 14 minutes later*

The three of them walked into Library, Lavawings was in stunned by the size but she quickly snapped herself out of it as she took a seat across from Natsu and Lucy and pull out her pencil and notebook. "Alright, so I'll start with is the question that I'm dying for answer," Lavawings said, "How did you two met?"

**Lucy Pov.:**

I saw Natsu smile for the first since we met Lavawings and it made me smile more. "That was in Hargeon," Natsu replied, "Happy and I saved Luce from a guy who was pretending to be a member of Fairy Tail." Lavawings smiled at the answer then wrote it down as she nodded.

"Alright, this question that both will probably have different answers," Lavawings said, "When did you fall in love with each other?"

"I fell in love with Natsu after he save me from phantom lord," I answered, "But I didn't release it till after I got put in the infirmary by Minerva and Natsu came to see me during the grand magic games." Lavawings jot somethings down then looked at Natsu.

"So how about you, Natsu, when did you fall for Lucy," Lavawings asked him.

"The moment I saved her for the second time in Hargeon," Natsu answered and I blushed, "But I didn't realize that I did till something that happen during the dragon fight at the capital."

"I don't mean to pry too much but could tell me in a little more detail," Lavawings asked.

"I rather not go into," Natsu said with a blush, "It would be hard on both me and Luce."

"I understand completely," Lavawings replied then wrote a few things down, "So who confessed first?"

"Natsu did," I told her and she wrote that down and continue the Q and A.

*TIME SKIP 3 hours later*

After the Q and A, Lavawings had us pose for pictures in different areas of Magnolia. "Well, thank you both," Lavawings said when she was done with the photography and she shook both my and Natsu's hand, "I think this will be a great article. I'll be taking more notes and photos at the wedding then I'll be heading back home to get the article in the magazine. Thank you both so much for your time, it really does mean the world to me."

"It was our pleasure, Lavawings," I replied.

"I send you a free copy of the magazine when the article comes out," Lavawings said with a bright happy smile.

"I would love that," I told her, Lavawings smiled at us then walked out.

"Lucy, can we go home now," Natsu asked.

"Ya, let's go home," I replied then I grabbed his hand and we walked back to my apartment.

* * *

Dear Readers,

That was challenging chapter to write because I was writing myself as a character which was a little weird, but I'm glad I did write it. Anyways, I love to hear what you think of this chapter so please leave a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Till next time!

From,

Lavawings


	21. Chapter 21: The Important Day

Chapter 21:

The Important Day

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 3 days later*

I wore a white suit and my scarf off course as I paced back and forth. "Alright, fire feet, stop pacing," Gray yelled sounding annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do, ice creep," I responded as I continued to pace across the back room of the guild hall. 'If only I could to talk to Lucy, then I would relax. Stupid traditions, stupid Mirajane for making us follow them,' I thought as I continue to walk back and forth.

"Natsu! IF YOU DON'T QUIT THAT ANNOYING PACING, I WILL PUT YOU IN THE WATER DRAGON WATER PRISON," Emiko yelled and I stopped and stared at her.

"You wouldn't," I replied.

"Oh yes I would," Emiko responded with a smirk.

"Mirajane would kill you for ruining the suit with your water magic," I told her and her smirk grew.

"Actually, you're wrong. Mirajene told me to that if you do anything annoying or stupid to do whatever I can to stop you," Emiko said then she chuckled, "She also said that if I couldn't stop you, then she make sure to send Erza to punish you. And I know I'm much nicer than Erza, so you better be grateful that Mirajane sent me and not Erza." I gulped at those words as I thought, 'I hate this, I really hate this. I just want to see Lucy. I know she could help me relax.'

"I can't stand this, why can't I go see Lucy," I yelled as I collapsed into a chair.

"Because Mirajane said it's a tradition that bride and groom not see each other before the wedding. Plus Mirajane and Erza are with Lucy so if you get in 20 feet of her, Mirajane will have Erza punish you," Happy said then I bang my head on the table. 'Why does Happy have to be right all the time,' I thought.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"I know Natsu, he is very nervous right and only I get him to relax," I told Erza, Mir and Levy, "Please just let me see him."

"No means NO," Mirajane replied.

"Maybe, I can give something to Natsu to help him relax," I said then I walked over to my desk, "I finished this yesterday and I was going to give to him for his birthday but I think I should give it to him now." I open the bottom drawer and pulled out a charm that looked similar to a zodiac keys but it bronze and the symbol on it was dragon head and it was on a chain. 'I know Natsu will love it,' I thought as I admired the craftsmanship.

"Wow Lucy, you made that for Natsu," Levy said as she looked at the key charm I held in my hand.

"Yap," I said as I put into a red box.

"So how do you plan to get the charm to Natsu," Levy asked as I closed the box.

"Loke," I said then I grabbed Loke's key, "Open Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Hey Lucy, I thought the wedding wasn't for another hour or two and we agreed that I would use my magic to get here and stay for the wedding," Loke spoke after he appeared.

"Yes, that's true but I have a job for you," I replied.

"What is it," Loke asked.

"I'm sure Natsu is nervous and I want to help him relax," I told him, "Since I can't go see him because of Mirajane. I would like you to give him the charm you helped me make for him."

"Thats sounds like a great idea, I'll do it," Loke said.

"Thanks Loke, I knew I could count on you," I replied then I gave him a hug and the gift.

"Once I deliver the gift, I'll go back into spirit world until the wedding," Loke replied. After I nodded at him and he left.

"Alright, Lucy its time to get ready," Mirajane said as she held up the wedding dress which was covered by a black bag.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

"Salamander, I smell visitor," Gajeel said.

"Ya, its Loke," I replied.

"It's Loke, isn't he one of Lucy's spirits," Emiko said.

"Ya, I wonder why he is here," I responded then the door opened and Loke walked in.

"Whoa man, Lucy was right. You look like a nervous wreck," Loke commented as he looked me up down.

"Ya, he is! The walking fireplace was pacing until both Emiko and I got sick of it," Gray spoke.

"Shut it froze zone," I shouted.

"Oh, will you two give it a rest," Emiko yelled and Gray and I sat down.

"Whatever," I said, "Anyways, what are you doing here Loke?"

"Lucy wanted to me to give you this," Loke responded as he handed me a red box.

"What is it," I asked as I took the box.

"She made it for you," Loke answered, "She was originally going to give it to you as a birthday present but she felt like you needed it now." I opened the red box and saw a key that looked like one of Lucy's key but it bronze and it had a dragon's head on it.

"She made this for me," I whispered.

"Yep, it's a good luck charm," Loke said and a smile came to my face. 'Only Lucy would think of this idea,' I thought as I put the charm around my neck and hide it under my scarf. After that Loke smiled at me then he disappeared.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*

I was just outside the guild doors as they opened wide then I took hold of Gildarts' arm and stared at the. "Lucy look up, I'm sure you'll relax once you do," Gildarts said after that I looked up and I saw Natsu in his white suit and my worries disappear and I relaxed.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I saw Lucy look up and she relaxed which made me relax and I actually looked at what she was wearing. Lucy wore a simple white tea length sleeveless wedding dress with a v-neck that came to a red rose. When she reached me, I told her, "Lucy, you look gorgeous."

Lucy giggled before she said, "You look dashing as well, Natsu." I gave her my trademark smile then she giggle again and she smiled back at me.

**Third Person Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes*

"You may kiss the bride," the master told Natsu.

"No need to tell me twice," Natsu replied then he grabbed Lucy's waist, pulled her toward him, and planted his lips on her.

When they broke apart, the master said, "I now present, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!" Everyone cheered expect for two men who were hiding in the shadows watching the event with smiles on their faces.

"Lets go, Tatus, Igneel needs to know that Natsu will be a father soon," a the taller of the hiding man in the shadows said to his companion.

"You're right Draco, Igneel will need to know this after all its part of the prophecy about Zeref," Tatus replied.

"Lets go before we are noticed," Draco said then they left the Fairy Tail hall without another word.

**THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

Bad news, I'm ending the story here but before you kill me, I have good news. Good news: there will be a sequel. But, yes there is a but, I will not be working on it right away. Why, because I have an idea for alternative universe story where some fairy tail characters are superheroes. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and the now complete story in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	22. LITTLE CHANGES, BETTER STORY!

LITTLE CHANGES, BETTER STORY!

Dear Readers,

This a little update for the people still following this story. I know I have gotten a lot of complaints that this story has a lot of grammar problems. Well, after being away from the story for a while about a month ago, I decided to go back and self edit the story and I think I did a pretty good job. I invite anyone and everyone who has read this story to read it again! Thanks for reading this little update. I will be editing the Dragon Prophecy soon but how soon is still yet to be decided! Till then, please enjoy this story!

From,

Lavawings


End file.
